chadtronicfandomcom-20200214-history
Chadtronic Parodies
The Chadtronic Parodies is a Twitter group started by the Glitchy Pikachu parody account. People make accounts for parts of Chad's body, things he owns or important characters in his videos. The number of parody accounts is still unstable. They usually tweet Chadtronic - related content. Origin The very first Chadtronic Parody is Glitchy Pikachu, which is a Glitched-up Pikachu that appeared when Chad glitched the game "Hey, you, Pikachu!". This account existed before the Chadtronic Parodies was a thing. The next parodies got developed around late August 2015, due to Etika's parody accounts interacting with Chad. Other early parodies would be Chad's Tee, Chad's Hands and most of the Parodies that represent Chad's head. Then, Chad's Hands, Chad's Gamer Gunk and Chad's Tee created a Twitter Chat, so that the Parodies could interact with each other easier. The chat is pretty wild, constanly having ups and downs, due to how different the Parodies are from each other. Some are mature, some are goofy and others are perverted. Parodies List * Glitchy Pikachu * Chadtronic's PC * Chadtronic's Biceps * Chadtronic's Clone/Clonetronic * Chadtronic's Eyes * Chad's Gamer Gunk * Chadtronic's Shirt * Chadtronic's Hair * CherdTranik * CHADS DANK MEME * CHADS MEME * CHOCO CHAD * Jaketronic * Chocolatetronic * Billstronic/Businesstronic * Moneystronic * Chadtronic's Headset * Chadtronic's Grill * Chadtronic's Mouth * Chad's Nose * Minitronic * Radtronic * Chadtronic's Ears * Chadtronic's Shelf * Chadtronic's Drink * Chad's Light Switch * Sharktronic/Sharktronic's Fin * Chad's Undercover Mom * Chadtronic's Toilet * Chad's Oreo Pie * Fire Mario Backpack * Chadtronic's Glasses * Chadtronic's Pillow (No longer a parody) * Chad's Amiibos * Chadtronic's Foot * Chad's Diamond Sword * Chadtronic's Cape * Chad's Cards * Chadtronic's Neck * Chadtronic's Hands * Nostalgic Chad * Chadtronic's Arm * Chadtronic's XMas Tree * Chadtality * Chadtronic's Eye * Nanalan * Chadtronic's Cat (Catronic) * Chadtronic's Mic * Chadtronic's Teeth * Chad's Booty * Chadtronic's Butt (No longer a parody) * Chad's Diamond Sword * Chadtronic's Trophy * Chad & Pamyu's Dress (No longer a parody) * Chad's Plaid Shirt * Chubtronic (No longer a parody) * 1up Chad (No longer a parody) * Spooktronic * Chad's Snuggie (No longer a parody) * Chad's Green Screen (No longer a parody) * Chad's Sumo Mario (No longer a parody) * cinortdahC (Suspended) Trivia * Chadtronic's Gamer Gunk, Chadtronic's Bicep and Chadtronic's PC are all driven by a single person. * Chad's Gamer Gunk has the most followers out of all the parodies * More than 50% of the parodies are inactive. * Chadtronic's Ears, Chad's Boob, and Chad's Drink are the only accounts run by girls. * There are 3 Parodies that have YouTube accounts. They are Pamyu's Dress, Glitchy Pikachu and Chadtronic's Hands. * Some parodies have two accounts representing the same thing. These parodies are Chad's Hair, Toilet, Eyes, Drink, and Butt. * The parodies and Chadtronic himself have nicknamed the group the "Parody Army" * Glitchy Pikachu is considered the leader of the parodies, since he was the first. * Pamyu's Dress, Chad's Gamer Gunk, Chad's Ears & Chad's Drink are a squad. Category:Chadtronic Category:Parodies